dndndpodfandomcom-20200213-history
Juno Greenpoint
Appearance Due to the nature of the podcast, not much is currently known about Juno’s appearance. He has been noted to be tall and slim with brown hair and a beard. Some fanarts also portray him as having brown eyes much like the person who plays him Joel Arnold. While in the Bonus Episode, all players agreed that fan may picture him however they want, Joel has stated that Juno looks like the actor Paul Rudd with a mustache. Personality Juno is a very difficult guy to get to know and understand. He follows a very strict code which basically entails always helping the less fortunate and harming those who would hurt them. Juno attempts to follow this code to a tee with disastrous results such as the bar fight in Episode One. His code may also explain his obsessiveness which can be shown when he continuously mentions going to find the children throughout many episodes. This code is the restriction for Juno’s bloodlust which had been noted by almost all main characters. Juno himself has stated that he does have a blood lust which he satisfies through his killings of bad people and monsters. Any notable trait of Juno is his impulsiveness. Juno had been alone for a long time and usually acts before he thinks which causes problems for The Team. He has identified the trait though and ,after painting his feelings in Episode Twelve, has decided to try to work on that in order to work better with The Team. It’s also worth noting that Juno can be slightly socially awkward though that comes from his impulsive need to say whatever he wants. Throughout the course of Season One Juno has been getting better at interacting with the rest of the team and others they may meet. He is no longer so bloodlusted and cares for his fellow teammates. Backstory Juno comes from a land very well known for their dairy products, something he is very proud of. His area worships The Great Heifer, a cow god. Juno used to be apart of his village's sentries before an attack of orcs killed his family and most of his village. Since then Juno has become a ranger intent on killing all orcs as well as helping those in need. Not an awful lot is known about the time he spent between the orc attack and meeting the team, but Juno was tracking an owlbear for a few days before the beginning of the show. ' '''Powers/Abilities'' * '''Bow and Arrow '- Due to his Ranger abilities, Juno is able to use a bow and arrow as his weapon. * 'Ranger Spells '- Juno has the usual spells and skills of a Ranger. * 'Battle Skills '- Juno is able to fight in battle like the rest of the group. Relationships Margarine Styx Out of all the members of The Team, Juno is the closest to Margarine. Juno regards her as a close friend as he told her about his obvious bloodlust stating that he would not have told any of the others had they asked. On Margarine’s part, she is physically attracted to him though it appears that to be the extent of any romantic relations. Margarine did call the two "engaged love partners" though that was quickly called into question by the others. It is unknown whether Juno also is attracted to Margarine either physically or romantically though he may as when Margarine is unable to lie due to the bone dice, his first and only question for her is whether she is attracted to him. Juno has also made some flirty comments towards her. Like the rest of The Team, Margarine has a better idea of what Juno is feeling after his water color painting and has claimed she will try more to attempt to understand him. Juno usually sides with Margarine on everything causing them to be split from the rest of the group in the Fae Wild. Together, they form a good team and due to Juno's bisexuality, will often be attracted to the same men. Fletch Stormtail Juno and Fletch are the only two Rangers in The Team but their similarities pretty much end there. Fletch is usually showing annoyance at Juno and his impulsiveness with that annoyance peaking at The Brevrisk Party where Fletch slaps Juno after Juno causes Niles to leave. Since this slap made Juno almost die after The Fireball, Juno was understandably upset. In the Discussion Episode, Graessle did admit that he had to cut a lot of Fletch giving Juno a hard time though that is not included in the actual episodes. However both do seemed to have moved past the incident which Fletch stating with the others that he will try more when Juno is involved.Fletch also revealed that Juno is the most like his father, which has caused the two to form a deeper albeint, awkward bond. Flak Tansan Flak probably had the weakest relationship with Juno purely due to the small amounts of times they’ve had to work together independent of the group. Like the others, Flak mostly shows anger, annoyance, and disgust at Juno’s behavior. He did grant Juno temporary leadership or Super Mayor status over The Team for the night though it was only done in the hope that Juno would stop asking about looking for the missing kids. Flak did tell Juno he would try more and understand Juno more after the painting. Juno did choose Margarine over Flak in the Fae Wild though, showing his closer bond to her. Zabbas Kinlon Juno and Zabbas have a very difficult relationship. The two seemed to get along okay with Zabbas commenting on Juno’s bloodlust but mostly them being civil. After Zabbas’ fireball caused Juno to almost die, the two were at each other’s throats for a while. They did get over their difference though and seem to be on better terms now. Juno has spoken highly of Zabbas to Coyrim of both his magical abilities and his abilities to have fun. Joel said in his Table For Two episode that he feels that Juno will try to form a fatherlike relationship with Zabbas in Season Two. Episodes Appeared In Episode 1: A Tavern Pizza Party Episode 2: Swamp Stew Part 1 Episode 3: Swamp Stew Part 2 Episode 4: Cheesy Shopping Montage Part 1 Episode 5: Cheesy Shopping Montage Part 2 Episode 6: Amuse-Boom Part 1 Episode 7: Amuse-Boom Part 2 Episode 8: Amuse-Boom Part 3 Episode 9: Curry, Quests, and Commmerce Part 1 Episode 10: Curry, Quests and Commerce Part 2 Episode 11: Sweet Deception Episode12: Mystery Meat Pies Part 1 Episode13: Mystery Meat Pies Part 2 Episode14: Just a Roll Of The Spice Episode15: The Tacos Were A Lie Part 1 Episode16: The Tacos Were A Lie Part 2 Episode17: Let's "Risot-To" A Really Big Tree Episode18: Never Plan On An Empty Stomach Part 1 Episode19: Never Plan On An Empty Stomach Part 2 Episode20: Eyes On The Pies Episode21: Salmoned To The Other Side Part 1 Episode22: Salmoned To The Other Side Part 2 Episode23: Jeremy's Shawarma Stand Episode24: Fey Pie Part 1 Episode25: Fey Pie Part 2 Episode26: Fey Pie Part 3 Episode27: Fey Pie Part 4 Episode28: Frittata Finale Part 1 Episode29: Frittata Finale Part 2 Episode30: Frittata Finale Part 3 Episode31: Frittata Finale Part 4 Trivia * Juno is played by Joel Arnold. * Out of all the members of The Team, Juno is most notably the worst in fights due to Joel's poor rolls. * Juno is the only human in the group. * Juno is the only one so far who has revealed a past marriage. * Juno has a ninth grader's knowledge of politics. * Juno was presumed to be dead by the Thief's Guild of Nights Pass. *Juno is bisexual and has been said to be turned on by both Margarine, Coyrim, and Yanathan.